


Rey's Escape

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Childhood, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Many years ago, Rey escaped into the desert





	Rey's Escape

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW challenge to "describe sad".

Rey huddled in the shadow of a half-buried Imperial walker. She wasn’t sure exactly which way she had come from; the dry sand fell back into her footsteps as soon as she made them. If she hadn’t literally tripped and fallen over the walker - something she thought only existed in stories - then she might still be trudging through the endless desert.

But that was better than being owned by the slaver that her parents had sold her to. Rey hadn’t believed it at first, when one of the older children told her that her parents weren’t coming back for her. After her new _Master_ confirmed it, though, Rey realized that it had to be true. But not for long.

That night she had wiggled out of her shackles, ignoring the pain in her thumb and wrist as she forced them past the unyielding metal. Then, she had just taken off into the desert, running as far as she could and walking when she couldn’t.

One thing her parents had taught her was never to be out in the heat of the day, so soon after dawn Rey had begun looking for shelter. Happening across the buried walker was her salvation, and she quickly dug out a little burrow. She created a small water hole, as she’d been taught, and then wrapped her shawl around her face to protect it from the wind-blown sand.

Having escaped, and taken care of her immediate needs, Rey was left with nothing to do. Nothing but remember her parents, and better times with them. Nothing to do but wonder why they had abandoned her. Soon her shawl was soaked, and not from her pitiful watering hole.


End file.
